


Smut series: Andrew x D'lo...

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Athletes, Basketball, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Forced, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Tournaments, basketball game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a smut my friend wrote in her NBA Gay One-shot series on Wattpad. Their name on Wattpad is KyleDeRozan... This is one of my favs. so I thought I'd show it to AO3-- with their permission of course!
Relationships: D'Angelo Russell/Andrew Wiggins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Smut series: Andrew x D'lo...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut my friend wrote in her NBA Gay One-shot series on Wattpad. Their name on Wattpad is KyleDeRozan... This is one of my favs. so I thought I'd show it to AO3-- with their permission of course!

*Wiggins POV*

It's the 4th quarter in Minnesota, this is my first game against them since I left. I really want to prove to everyone that I was not a trade bust, I want to shut down the people who say I'm useless on the court. I bend down, muscles tense, as D'Angelo passes the half-court line, intensity in his bounce. He lowers, gaining momentum with the basketball. We both glare at each other with a sudden spark of intense rivalry.

The air around us seems to tighten as he tries to pull a crossover on me, I refuse to let him have the ankle breaker. I hear him huff in annoyance as he attempts to shove past my tight defense. The ref doesn't call it on the shove so I angrily poke at the ball away. D'Angelo quickly retains the ball and we bump into each other causing him to fall back.

He springs up and grabs me by the collar, I stare at him, my eyes wide in shock. His jaw is grinding as he grumbles lowly, "Meet me in the tunnel... NOW!" He makes a sprint towards the tunnel I hesitate but follow behind him.

I'm going to be beaten to a pulp. Tell my mother I love her. If he's always that intense on-court then imagine him in fights. I feel myself get shoved against the wall and squeeze my eyes shut waiting for a blow.

The Canadian in me takes over, "I-I'm Sorry," I stutter. After a while, no punches are swung. I slowly open my eyes and watch his angry gaze soften a bit. He releases me. He sighs, "Dude, I'm sorry... All the talk about the trade just-" he trails off.

He's talking about the trade that caused me to head to Golden State and sent him to Minnesota with KAT. In the media, all they talk about is how I wasn't worth D'lo and how Minnesota loves and welcomes him. I just wasn't really good enough.

"It's fine D'lo I know you don't like soft players like me, I know I'm not as good as you," I say, feeling my hands start to shake. There goes what's left of my pride.

D'Angelo's mouth drops open in shock, "What? Wiggins, I'm mad because I'm jealous of you. They always talk about how you're a better fit for GSW..." My eyes widen as I realize he also missed his old team.

He misses Golden state as much as I miss Minnesota? I give him a sympathetic look and his eye twitches as his mouth jars shut.

He pushes me up against the wall again and leans beside my ear, "Don't look at me like that, I don't want your pity," he says as his grip grows stronger and my breaths grow faster. My jaw jitters as a shiver runs down my back, "I'm sorry I-" his eyebrows crunch in anger, "Stop saying SORRY!" he yells, annoyed.

I bite back another 'sorry' as I avoid eye contact, flickering my gaze around the room. He grabs my chin and forces my gaze on him, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I feel shame and embarrassment bubble up in my chest.

I feel imprisoned under his grip. His grip tightened on my collar and I cried out it in pain as he forcefully shoved me on the wall. His face goes red and he quickly turns away after my reaction, "Fuck" he murmured as he let go of me, causing me to fall on the floor. His back is turned on me and despite his initial disrespect I still have the heart to ask, "Are you okay?"

He turns his head towards me, "Of course I'm okay Andrew-" he spat out, "I just..." he turns to look down on me, we lock eyes for a long moment. I feel my mouth go dry and desperation grows hot in my stomach.

I slowly stand up, "I should probably go," I say, turning away. I feel him roughly grab my wrist he's biting his plump lips as his eyes glower with dominance. He grabs my hips so that it's against his as he forcefully kisses my lips.

"You like it when I tell you what to do, don't you?" He growls in between kisses. I feel butterflies in my stomach, I nod. His fierce hot kiss travels down to my neck, he bites down and I yelp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. I feel his growing member against my hip, it's hot and big, getting tighter under his pants. "Th-that's for me?" I gasp as my grip tightens against his back.

He stands upright and looks at me straight in the eye, hunger brimming his eyes. "Hm? You want it badly don't you?" He grabs me by the wrist and leads me into the familiar Timberwolves locker room.

"D-D'lo," I huff as he pushes me against the wall. Once his grip released I tugged at the hem of his pants. "Hurry up, Andrew," he hisses, growing impatient. "Fuck you're so fucking cute," he says, eyes glinting. My face grows red as I pull down his pants. He pulls off his own underwear revealing his large member.

"Kneel down," he orders, as I kneel I grab the end of the large rod and suck at the tip. I slowly bring my head down, savoring every inch. I bring my head back up and down, half-choking. I keep going until cum begins to drip down my mouth.

I slowly lick my lips as D'Angelo grabs my face, "Taste good right?" and he was right. I wipe some cum from my chin, not breaking eye contact, I seductively lick it off my fingers. D'lo smiles, "That's fucking hot."

He pushes me on a chair and slides out of his own shirt then quicky rips off my clothes. I wince at the brute strength, I can't tell if I'm very scared or very turned on. His big warm hands traveled up my inner thighs and grips my ass. "Such a sexy ass, tiny waist, cute face..." He quickly wipes his drool. We both end up on the floor and he wipes the rest of the cum off of my face, he wets his pointer and middle finger with cum. He prys at my entrance and sticks two fingers in.

"You like that, baby?" he huskily grunts, leaning closer to me. His breath is hot against my neck as I hold back moans. One of his hands is planted beside me, my arms are reaching out to his muscular back. His other hand slowly pulls out of my entrance and grabs my chin.

"Don't you dare hold back those pretty little moans Andrew..." He gasps as he gently thrusts into me. My hands dig into his back and I can't hold back a "Daddy--!" I immediately blush, embarrassed at my sudden outburst.

D'Angelo swears under his breath, his member almost too big to fully fit in. "Fuck! You're so fucking tight Andrew," He lowered his head down to kiss me as he thrusts into me again. My moans sounded as if they were straight out of a porno, surprising D'lo and myself.

He thrust deep and slowly, pressing his forehead against mine, his hot breath fanned against my face. While moaning, I release the grip of my right hand from his back and softly place it on the side of his face. He smiles warmly and rests his head in my neck, my hand falls to the back of his neck as he whispers, "You're just the sweetest thing aren't you?"

He snuggles into my neck, his hands latch onto my waist as he pulls out almost completely, then pushes back in hitting all the right spots. I shake under him, a whimper escapes my lips.

He stands up and sits on a chair, he pats his lap. "Come here, baby," I sit on top of him, facing him. He grabs my wrists and lays my hands on his broad shoulders. I trace my hand over his tattoos biting my lips.

"I want to see you crumble on top of my dick," he grunts. I lift myself up and slowly sit down on his big cock. I feel heat surge all over my body and I hide my head in the nip of his neck. I gently kiss at his neck as my arms wrap around him.

He grabs the sides of my waist and lifts me up and down, thrusting at the same time. I draw in a deep breath, "Ahhg-" I breathe against his neck. I shakily lift myself up and down and begin to ride him as his hands travel all over my body.

"Mmh, so perfect," D'Angelo said, lust filling his husky voice. He lifts me up and pins me against a wall. "Fu-Fuck me," I stutter as he holds one of my legs against the wall. He thrusts quickly and roughly into me as we both moan.

"Shit, baby. I've never had sex this amazing," He clenches his jaw as he thrusts quickly into me. My grip on his shoulders begins to loosen as my limbs start to feel numb from pleasure. I feel his dick grow unbelievably hot, I feel my climax coming to a reach as well.

"Cum inside me Daddy Angelo," He thrusts into me and I immediately feel his hot seed fill my tight hole as I cum onto his abs. I slowly lick the hot sticky cum off of his abs as he runs his finger through my hair.

He picks me up, bridal style, and runs into the showers. I lightly laugh at his excited manner. "Let's get you cleaned up wifey," My heart skips a beat at the nickname.

We get in the shower and the hot water runs on my now tender skin. I lean against the wall as he tries to finger the cum out of me. I'm tense to his touch, "It's s-sensitive, D'lo," I whisper embarrassed. I shakily cling on to him, as he whispers small 'sorrys' every time I flinch.

After I was all cleaned up I gave him a soapy massage, which he seems to really enjoy. We dry up and get dressed, D'Angelo looks at me. I tilt my head in confusion. "Uh... Did you wanna, go out tonight?" he asks, a rare hint of unsureness in his voice.

I gently kiss him and give him a hug, "Of course, D'lo," He hugs me back, sniffing the back of my neck. "You smell good," I laugh at that, "That's because I smell like you D'Angelo Dante Russell," I curl my tongue to make a small purring sound, to tease him.

"You better stop or I'll fuck you, no matter how sensitive you are," My hand falls into his, "Let's get back to the benches before they start assuming you killed me."

We both walk out of the tunnel as if nothing happened and I casually sit by Draymond. Draymond's nose wrinkles, "You smell EXACTLY like him, what the hell did you two do?" I shrug, laughing.


End file.
